


Chicken Soup

by padaswaggie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaswaggie/pseuds/padaswaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and Sam is out hunting. There is only Castiel left to take care of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

Dean is sick and Sam was out hunting so there was only Castiel left to take care of Dean. Castiel had never before been taking care of a sick person so he had no idea what to do. Dean had fever and was for the moment asleep. Castiel had tried to use his angel powers to heal Dean but it hadn’t worked and he was out of ideas. Castiel called Sam who only laughed at him and told him to make chicken soup. Castiel had never before made any food and it took a long time before he finally could pour hot soup into a bowl. He slowly made it into Deans bedroom where Dean had woke up of all the noise in the kitchen.  
“Cas, you didn’t have to…” said Dean with a low voice. Cas only sat the bowl down next to his bed and said “Sam said you liked chicken soup”.  
Dean held the bowl in his hands and took a spoon full with soup. It actually tasted better than he thought. He ate the all the soup in the bowl and then sat it down on the nightstand. “How are you feeling?” asked Cas and Dean sighed “Not so good, but the soup made it better. I think the fever is higher again.” The little angel made his way closer to Dean and sat his hand over the temple.  
“You are really hot, is there anything more you need?” asked Castiel. Dean blushed and said “You” before he dragged Cas into the bed. Dean hugged Castiel’s body closer to his and rested his head on Cas chest. Castiel was at first surprised by Deans move but after a while he relaxed and laid his arms around Dean's body. He kissed the man's temple and the moved down to his nose. Castiel was not prepared when he felt Dean's lips moving on his. Castiel had never before been kissed and it was a strange feeling. It took a second before he could respond the kiss. They shared some more kisses before they separated and Dean said  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story ever! I hope you enjoy it! Send me fedback x


End file.
